


You Look Adorable

by arthurpendragondiedavirgin



Category: Be More Chill, bmc - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jeremy Heere, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Michael gives a bj, Michael is a Tease, Smut, Top Michael, Top Michael Mell, i still don't know how one do tags, smut through the end, wholesome at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurpendragondiedavirgin/pseuds/arthurpendragondiedavirgin
Summary: Throughout their long friendship, none of them had the idea for Jeremy to try on Michael's glasses but while sitting down and playing Apocalypse of the Damned level 9, Jeremy had the brilliant idea to try them on. Now here they were standing close with Michael blushing, startled by his sight and Jeremy with his slightly reddening ears. As Michael leaned in to get his glasses, Jeremy being a bi disaster, Michael falls on him. The next day, Michael drags Jeremy to the bathroom to take care of Jeremy's little problem.





	You Look Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first boyf riends fanfiction and I hope you'll enjoy this. And fyi, this is my first fanfiction since my writer's block so it may not be that good. Feel free to comment, each comment is appreciated.

“So, how do I look?”

“Well I can’t really tell, I can’t see.” 

“Oh sorry.” 

Jeremy stepped closer to Michael for him to see him. 

“Shit,” Michael thought, he was seeing him clearly now and it might not be a good thing that he is. 

He looked adorable. 

Throughout their long friendship, none of them had the idea for Jeremy to try on Michael's glasses but while sitting down and playing Apocalypse of the Damned level 9, Jeremy had the brilliant idea to try them on. 

Now here they were standing close with Michael blushing, startled by his sight and Jeremy with his slightly reddening ears. 

“What are you staring at?”  
Oh boy, if Michael wasn’t red enough. 

“Nothing.” 

“Come on, tell me.” 

“It’s not a big deal.” 

“Really? Then tell me.” 

“It’s nothing really.” 

“Come on Michael, pwease.” 

“Okay, but promise not to say anything about it or make a big deal.” 

“Yay, promise.” 

“It’s just that you um... no, I can’t say it sorry.” 

“Michael pwease.” 

“It’s just that... youlookadorable.” 

“What?” 

Now it was Jeremy's time to blush. 

“I’m not repeating.” 

“I- What? Did I hear it correctly? Or not?” 

“Did I stutter? Now give me my glasses back, I’m blind without them.” 

Michael leaned forward to get ahold of his glasses but Jeremy panicked and leaned back which caused both Jeremy and Michael to fall. Luckily, Michael stopped himself from falling on Jeremy with his arms.

It was pretty hard to figure out who was blushing more, Jeremy was lying on the floor with Michael hovering over him and standing on his arms. 

Jeremy took off the glasses and placed them on Michael's face, his fingers lingering. One of his hand was no longer on his face but the other one still was and it was slowly making it’s way to Michael's jaw. 

Jeremy caressed his cheek with his right hand and left his hand there. While Jeremy was busy with his fingers lingering, Michael was busy reducing the gap between them. 

It was not more than 2 inches. 

Jeremy didn’t notice his best friend’s eyes looking at his lips, he was too busy looking at Michael's. 

“Michael, can I kiss you?” and with that Michael was redder. 

He didn’t answer, he just slightly opened his mouth and lowered his face onto Jeremy's as Jeremy opened his. 

Both were not breathing, their lips touched and it was like inhaling oxygen for the first time. As Michael sucked on his lower lip, Jeremy kissed Michael’s upper lip. 

Michael changed it up a bit and aimed for his upper lip and Jeremy for Michael’s lower one. 

As it was getting pretty heated, Michael slipped his tongue inside his mouth. 

His tongue didn’t fight with Jeremy's, they just went synchronized as if they have done it billions of times. 

Michael’s right hand went for Jeremy’s hair and curled itself in. 

Michael pulled back as Jeremy reached up for another kiss, there was a string of saliva in between their lips which broke off. 

They now were looking deeply into each other with such emotion and love. 

“Michael, I think you look adorable as well,” said Jeremy and he wasn’t wrong. 

Michael's face was tinted with a red tone and lips which were parted formed a smile. 

Jeremy wasn’t any different, the same shade of red tinted on his face and a smile on his lips. 

Michael leaned forward again and met Jeremy's lips but left them quickly. 

He made his way from Jeremy's lips to his jaw while leaving a trail of kisses. 

He kissed and sucked on his jaw winning a quiet moan from Jeremy. 

Michael, being eager to find Jeremy's most sensitive spot, went down onto his neck and as he got closer to his collar bone, Jeremy’s moans became louder. 

When Michael arrived at his collar bone, Jeremy's back arched. 

Michael made sure to show special care. 

He kissed, sucked, bit and made a mark showing that he was his. 

Then all of a sudden, he stopped. 

Jeremy looked up at Michael with both confusion and need. 

“That’s for not giving back my glasses.” 

Jeremy protested by cupping Michael's face and bringing his face closer. 

Michael pecked Jeremy's lips and got up. 

He held out his hand for Jeremy and Jeremy took it but he didn’t let go. 

“I have to go or my parents will be mad, sorry.” 

Jeremy intertwined their fingers and rested his head on Michael's shoulder. 

“See you tomorrow,” said Jeremy as he smiled at his best friend. 

Michael raised his hand to Jeremy's cheek and made him look at him. 

Michael said “We will continue this later” with a wink and kissed Jeremy for the last time that day. 

********************************************************

“Michael!” 

“Hey!” 

They looked at each other with longing. 

“Woah, you look uncomfortable.” 

“Yea my porn didn’t load, again and now I’m stuck like this, again.” 

“Well...follow me," Michael said with a wink while making his way to the boys bathroom. 

As soon as the boys stepped in, Michael dragged jeremy into one of the stalls and thank god no one was there. 

Jeremy locked the door and with that, Michael pinned his hands to the door, pressed his crotch to Jeremy's and got so close to Jeremy that he can feel his breath against his skin. 

“Now...where were we?” 

Jeremy gulped when his mind wandered off to what happened yesterday, what Michael was going to do to him now and the proximity of their members. 

Michael attacked Jeremy’s lower lip and started sucking, he even bit his lip then pulled away. 

“God, I waited for that for a whole day.” 

“Yea me too.”

“Mind if i help you?” 

“I-” 

Michael didn’t even give him enough time for him to speak before going in for another kiss.

Michael let go of his hands, went to Jeremy's pants and started to unzip them. 

A moan escaped Jeremy's lips as Michael's hands brushed against his member. 

“Shhh, we don’t want to be caught, do we?” 

Jeremy bit his lip and shook his head as no. 

“Good.” 

Michael turned them around so now Michael was against the door. 

Michael slowly pushed Jeremy on the toilet, which’s lid is closed. 

Michael spread Jeremy’s legs away from each and got in the middle of them. 

He glanced at Jeremy with a hungry look as he took Jeremy's member and started stroking it. 

He didn’t hesitate before putting it in his mouth, earning a needy whimper from Jeremy.

He started twirling his tongue on the tip while pumping the lower part of his shaft. 

As he started bobbing his head at the same time, Jeremy dug his fingers in Michael's hair. 

“I’m so close,” whispered Jeremy and with that, Michael started to apply more suckage (?? sucking pressure?? maybe??) and started to go faster. 

Jeremy’s grip on Michael’s hair tightened. 

“I’m going to-“ and without finishing his sentence, he came. 

Michael swallowed every last drop, licked his lips and asked, “Better?” and Jeremy answered, “Better than better.” 

They both were panting, Jeremy zipped up his pants and got up. 

“Thank you,” said Jeremy and Michael answered “anytime.” 

They unlocked the door, got out of the stall and Michael washed his hands. 

Jeremy gave Michael a quick kiss before they both headed out of the bathroom.


End file.
